


Of Paramount Importance

by essexgrl68



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essexgrl68/pseuds/essexgrl68
Summary: Music:  Blur, Beachcoma (of course)Disclaimer:  Fiction.  The boys belong to themselves and serve only as inspiration.Thanks:  The boys.  E.M. Forster (and kudos to whoever can find it); stjarna1984 on albionfic for the tea idea, a host of other loved ones for pushing me to write this.





	Of Paramount Importance

Of Paramount Importance February 1997

'Where am I?'  
Caught in the bleary neverland between dreams and waking, Damon struggled for a moment, lost in the warmth that enfolded him. The dream had him back in Colchester at least 10 years ago and he surrendered himself back into it for another minute or two. But his own innate restlessness dragged him back to consciousness and a happy wakening it was. He turned slightly in the softness of the bed to nestle closer to the slender body curled on its side next to him. Grem. A smile and sigh of contentment. The reality was close enough to the dream. Better than the dream. This bed was larger and more luxurious than his boyhood twin bed had ever been, for one thing. The events of the night prior still rang through his veins and made him tingle and stretch still aching muscles slightly, edging even closer to his friend beside him. 'How beautiful he is. How I want him.' Damon lifted himself slightly on his elbow and watched Graham breath deeply in sleep for a moment, his pale body utterly relaxed under the duvet. 

New York City, the Paramount Hotel. About as far from Colchester as one could imagine. Yesterday had been radio interviews and photo shoots, sushi bars and the student union at New York University. Just a day in the life of a rock band on a promo jaunt but this was a little different. Alex and Dave weren’t along and it was almost like playing hooky from school, just he and Graham. The atmosphere was close to gleeful and they were joking, old jokes, just like their teenage days. Damon hadn’t felt so close to Graham for, well, almost years. The new album and Graham’s sobriety had brought about a welcome change and an ease to their friendship that was more of a treasure to Damon than he had anticipated. And then, last night. He’d sensed a shift in Graham, a familiar one, but knew enough to completely hold back with his own feelings. The shy glances, the bitten lip, the fingers twirling in the dark hair. Graham wanted him. Again. It was difficult to contain himself and the entire day he’d been playing out scenarios in his own head, stupidly imagining that it was like a honeymoon. Just the two of them, far away from home.

Chris had booked them into separate rooms in the Paramount, Damon’s the same one that they’d used for a photo shoot during the afternoon, perched like skinny schoolboys on the window ledge overlooking Central Park, Graham grinning at him adoringly. They parted ways in the hallway and Damon had started preparing for bed, warm lemon water in a mug and his book ready, when a soft knock came at his door. He had beaten down the surge of excitement but knew his eyes betrayed him when he opened the door and leaning against the frame was his first love, his best love, still in his t-shirt and chinos. 'Homesick. Don’t want to sleep alone.' Sweet boy! Just one beat of hesitation and then their eyes met and Graham reached for him, trembling. Their arms went round one another and they swayed together for a minute, almost dancing, and Graham had giggled, a reaction to nervousness. They smiled at each other, Damon’s hands draped around Graham’s neck, stroking softly, not daring anything more yet. 

Graham’s fingers touched the bead necklace around Damon’s neck, a gesture he’d done since their first time together, then his hands moved gently down Damon’s back. It had been a long time but their bodies knew each other so well still and it was uncanny, Damon thought, how they clicked over at precisely the same moment from giddiness to lust. He gasped as Graham’s hands found his bottom and their lips sought each other and the immediate high he felt as he tasted his lover’s mouth was better than anything chemical that he’d used as a substitute. 'Missed you, oh, missed you', he murmured between kisses and Graham nodded. 'Me, too.' They touched each other with tender fingers as they undressed, and then Graham was more than gentle with him, going deliberately slowly and preparing him so carefully, seeing to sensitive nipples and stroking his thighs. When he finally felt him inside, Damon was close to tears and whispered, 'Wait...oh Graham. I love this. I love you so much', before letting him start a rhythm and quickly meeting it with his own body. The kisses became desperate and then impossible as they cried out each other’s names. 

They showered afterward, still kissing and giggling as before, revelling in each other’s bodies. 'Getting closer to 30', Graham teased, 'still my beautiful angel.' Then the intoxicating sleep, twined together to start, Damon stroking Graham’s thick hair. Now he was awake and more gloriously happy than he’d been for a long time, overcome with thankfulness. 'I don’t want to wake him but I need to touch him.' He ducked under the duvet and shimmied down a bit, nuzzling the back of Graham’s neck gently with his nose and lips. Such gorgeous broad shoulders and that creamy white back...Damon pressed soft kisses into it. A sigh and a tremor of wakening from Graham.  
'Dames.'  
Damon chuckled softly,' Hmmmm?'  
'What are you doing?'  
'Gonna kiss every mole on your back.'  
'Silly boy, it’s dark, you can’t see them.'  
'Silly boy you, I have them memorized.'  
He let one tanned hand creep down Graham’s stomach and tickle his hipbone before heading lower and cupping his softness in his hand.  
'Dirty boy….I’m still tired. Let me sleep a while longer, love. You, too.'  
So he obeyed and made his hand move up and cradle the almost imperceptible swell of Graham’s belly and they slept again. 

This time Damon was fully awake and aware of where they were. New York City! Even after many visits there was something exhilarating about just being there and a busy day was planned but first...first the luxury of a couple of hours in Graham’s company only. Graham slept on, but restlessly, and Damon thought that it was the grumbling of Graham’s stomach that had woken him and was overcome with tender concern. His boy was hungry. He never ate enough at the best of times and there was a long history of Damon urging food on him, making him cheese toast at tea and asking Hazel to pack extra in the school lunches. Graham liked eggy toast but this was a New York hotel and the room service clerk marked down grilled grapefruit, a gruyere omelet (shades of Alex), toast and tea. Damon slipped his jeans on and settled onto the windowsill again to await the arrival of the food. The sun had risen and there was enough light in the room that he could enjoy watching the way the rays of early sunshine made Graham’s hair gleam and how they illuminated his face. He hugged his knees and let his mind go back to last night again, to the toughness and tenderness combined. Their bodies fit together perfectly and almost ten years of lovemaking had given sex a comfort and at the same time a freedom; there was no guessing at what the other one wanted and needed, it was instinctual. Damon had devoted himself to a worship of the dark-haired boy’s slim body and every time he touched him it was a welcome ritual. And also an atonement of sorts. He’d never forgiven himself (and he knew Graham had never quite forgiven him either) for the harshness of their first meeting, when he’d mocked the shy boy in the schoolyard in front of a group of classmates. His mind had been a whirl of confusing emotions that day: surprise, desire, disgust at himself. He knew from the moment he’d laid eyes on Graham that he’d loved him, and the feeling was so alien and frightening that he’d reacted cruelly to the person who’d inspired it. He knew he’d be only too glad to spend the rest of his life making up for that moment. Graham was the most important thing in his world.

A yawn, and Graham scrubbed at his face and hair with his long fingers, reaching out for his glasses on the side table where they’d been placed carefully the night before.  
'Damon?' A grin from the imp on the windowsill and he fluffed his hair a little before slipping down and settling on the bed beside his lover.  
'Good morning, gorgeous. I’ve got some food coming up for you. You’re hungry.'  
A kiss, and another, teeth gently pulling on Graham’s lower lip.  
'Ummmm, how much time do we have?'  
Damon let his thumbs trace Graham’s cheekbones and planted another kiss on his nose.  
'Call is at 9:30 so we’ve got about an hour. But you have to eat.'  
'Kiss me again, proper this time.' Request granted, and then a knock at the door. Damon brought the tray to the bed and settled down beside Graham again.  
'Let me feed you.'  
'What? You’re daft'.  
'I wanna spoil you, pet. You were awfully sweet to me last night. Just a few bites.'  
Damon poured a cup of tea and handed it to Graham, spooned up a section of grapefruit and held it to his pretty lips.  
'You’re mad, y’know.'  
'I love you. Eat.'  
Graham humoured the blond boy for a few bites, then laughed and took the fork for the omelet, placing a kiss on the palm of Damon’s hand in compensation. He was hungrier than he’d realized and it didn’t take long before the tray had been emptied, to Damon’s delight. He grinned. He’d nestled himself in beside Gra and had been absently playing with his hair and stroking his back, unable to stop touching what he’d been denied for so long.  
'Oh! What about you? You’ve not touched anything. I’ve gone and eaten it all, damn!'  
'Pour us another cup of tea. I’ll make my own breakfast after I’ve had a cuppa.'  
'You have gone mad. Where’re you going to do that?'  
A lascivious smile and a failed wink from Damon.  
'Oh, not to worry. With your permission, I’m going to indulge myself and start with dessert.'  
He shifted in the bed and pulled down the duvet over Graham’s legs, straddling them and leaning in for another kiss, this one deeper, one hand in Graham’s hair and the other caressing his back. Then his ear, and his neck, Graham’s breathing becoming ragged as he moved down and traced the prominent collarbone with his tongue. Damon’s breathing had changed too and he rocked his hips a little, his erection straining inside his jeans. Graham reached for him.  
'Uh uh, no, I’m spoiling you. Hands off.' His lips moved to one round nipple and he flicked his tongue gently against the nub before suckling at it, Graham moaning now. 

'Christ, Damon!' He was panting and whimpering, but there was no way Damon was rushing this. He loved this. He sat up for a moment and pushed Graham down a bit against the pillows, anxious to maintain eye contact with him. That was crucial, he’d found that out the first time. Years ago in the Stanway music hut, late one afternoon with the sun almost set and the door locked. They’d been necking frantically on the couch and grasping at each other through their jeans and Damon couldn’t bear it any longer. He’d unbuttoned Graham’s jeans and lowered his head to him, Graham’s hands buried in his hair and his high voice pleading incoherently, then calling out Damon’s name - and at the moment he’d looked up and their eyes met, Graham had cried out and come. 

Years of practice had prolonged the act and perfected his technique and he took real joy in it, especially being able to look into those big soft brown eyes as he pleased him. Now he traced the flat stomach with his nose and lips, kissing Graham’s hipbones and stroking his hardness ever so gently with his fingertips.  
'Day! I wanna, please, wanna see all of you…'

Damon paused and moved back and upwards, stretching his body a little in the sunlight now pouring in the window. Graham groaned and reached for him again, stroking down his chest and stomach, both hands then shakily unbuttoning Damon’s jeans. Damon quickly moved on the bed and slipped them off, loving how Graham watched him intensely as he straddled him again.  
He had a moment of inspiration and reached quickly for the still hot cup of tea on the bedside table, taking a gulp and swirling his mouth with it, then wetting his lips and bending over Graham. Tilting his head a little to look into Graham’s eyes, he placed a light kiss on the tip of Graham’s cock, then opened his lips and let his bottom lip drag ever so gently over it, lapping up and savouring the pre-cum with his warm tongue, then sucking the whole head into the intensified heat inside of his mouth. 

'Jesus! God! You’re wicked….ah!' Graham bucked his hips and Damon steadied him with his hands, lips sliding down and taking the length of Graham into his throat, moving directly into the rhythm he knew Graham liked best and greedily sucking at him. How he loved this! He was giddy with the knowledge of how good he was making Graham feel, apparent in the panting and moaning and the clutch of Graham’s hands on his shoulders.

The feel of Graham in his mouth and throat was exquisite but this was happening too fast and Damon drew off him, replacing his mouth with his fingers for a minute and letting his other hand stroke his own belly. He wet his hand with his tongue and wrapped his fingers around his own erection, stroking slowly, never breaking eye contact with Graham.

'Fuck, YES.' Graham’s eyes glittered as he watched Damon please himself. Damon was indulging a particular kink of his lover’s, discovered one afternoon at Goldsmith’s, a day when they’d not left Graham’s room. They’d already fucked twice and after a nap Graham decided he wanted to sketch Damon, more specifically Damon bringing himself to orgasm, a worthy exercise, he thought...it turned out to be one of the most erotic things Damon had ever experienced. Graham’s artist’s concentration as his pencil moved across the paper at odds with the twitching of Graham’s cock against his stomach… Damon had crawled quickly to him on hands and knees and wrapped his mouth around Graham as soon as the shudders of his own climax had ended.

Graham now was panting and rolling his hips under Damon, who leaned down again and this time did not waste time, taking him deep immediately and matching strokes with his hand on himself. Graham whined and his back arched and just before he came he managed,  
'Save yourself for me, I want to taste you…'

The best Damon could manage was to catch himself in his hand because as soon as he tasted Graham in his mouth he gave a muffled moan and shook with his own orgasm. Graham, flushed and beautiful, drew Damon’s fingers to his own mouth and sucked them clean.  
'Ummmm you and your apples… you’re sweet.'  
'Why thank you, darling. You’re not so bad yourself.'  
'Show me.'  
A lingering kiss, and another.

'We’d better stop or we’ll never get downstairs in time.'  
'I love you.'  
'I love you more. Grem, you’re the most important thing in my world. Never forget that.'  
Damon placed feather soft kisses on Graham’s cheeks and eyelids.  
'That might change, someday.'  
'No. And besides, someday doesn’t matter. Tomorrow doesn’t matter. Only today. And today is wonderful.'


End file.
